Catch Me I’m Falling
by Dana1
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Sequel to Friends with the Enemy: It’s finally junior year. Adam should be on top of the world. He’s captain and has great friends. But someone’s trying to ruin it.
1. Thinking About Summer

Title: Catch Me I'm Falling   
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Not sure quite yet. If there are any I will put them in the chapter notes.  
Summary: It's finally junior year. Adam should be on top of the world. He's captain and has great friends. But someone's trying to ruin it.  
Author's note: This is the third fic in the series Surviving High School. Please read Falling Out of Reach and Friends with the Enemy first. If you don't you'll be so confused I won't be able to help you.  
Disclaimer: I claim a lot of people in this fic. If you have seen the name in one of the movies, they belong to Disney and Steven Brill. Please don't use any OC unless you email me and I'll think about it.  
  
Notes: Short first chapter. Just a brief catch up from May to September. Blame part of this fic on the fact that I watched the Brat Pack True Hollywood Story. Lots of MD mentions Woohoo! No one's dying in this fic I just happen to love that poem below. And it kinda goes with this I think.  
  
Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
Because their words had forked no lightning they  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
  
Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
  
Do not go gentle into that good night  
Dylan Thomas  
  
  
Thinking About Summer  
  
I watched my sister Christina and Keith Hawkinson standing near the pond as I put another box in my BMW. Chris was holding Kiley. Anyone who didn't know better might have thought that Kiley was their daughter not Chris's sister. In the span of four months, I've gained a baby sister named Kiley, a sister-in-law named Rhiannon, and a brother-in-law named Keith. Mom and dad keep teasing me about when am I getting married. Like I'm thinking about that. I'm sixteen and am in high school.  
  
Would you believe Keith proposed to Chris birthday? We were sitting there around the table. It almost had a Sixteen Candles movie feel since the day was spent discussing Rhiannon and Jeffrey's wedding. But that evening we were sitting around the table having dinner. There would be cake and presents later. Then Keith stood up, got down on one knee, and proposed to Chris. Who immediately said yes of course. It was a nice ceremony. I was best man. It took place a week after Rhiannon and Jeffrey's wedding.  
  
They are leaving Friday for college. They'll both be going to California State University in Sacramento. They've already found a place to live. Rhiannon and Jeffrey found an apartment in Minneapolis so I'll be able to see them.   
  
"Adam!" My mother called from the doorway. "You are going to be late for school if you don't leave now. You were going to pick up Marcy right?"  
  
I looked at my watch. Whoops! "Yeah I'm leaving right now." I took Kiley from Christina and held her for a second. Then Keith took her so I could hug Chris. Then I shook hands with Keith. "See you in December." I told them.  
  
After hugging my mother I got into the car and drove to pick up Marcy. 


	2. Move!

Move!  
  
Marcy came running to the car with a box and her backpack. "Cutting it a little close." She remarked looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah I know." I said driving towards school.   
  
"If you didn't have a car I might have had to stop being friends with you." She grinned.  
  
Marcy and I have a good friendship. That's all we are nothing else. We both met on Valentines Day and we had something in common. We didn't want to be at the dance. She was dumped by her boyfriend the month before and I was still hurting from September. A friendship started that night.  
  
"You going to get out of the car Adam?" I looked I had been lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we were at the school.  
  
"Leave the boxes in the car. We can get them after the assembly." I said. We both got out of the car and walked to the auditorium.  
  
"Adam can I talk to you for a second." I turned around to see Coach Wilson standing there.  
  
"Sure." I said walking over to him.  
  
"I'll go save us a couple seats." Marcy said and walked into the auditorium.   
  
"I thought you should know a few things about the assembly this morning. Since you are captain of Varsity Dean Buckley wants you to say a few words."  
  
"Okay." No problem I guess. Wonder why he wanted to tell me that?  
  
"Also the Dean told me he's going to bring up last year. Many concerned parents almost didn't send their kids to Eden Hall this year. I'm not sure if he wants you to say anything about it but I thought you should know."  
  
I joined Coach Wilson and several teachers on the stage along with Tom Riley. Mr. Riley was glaring at me from his chair. I am still blamed for what happened and it happened to me!  
  
I sighed and listened as Dean Buckley started his speech. He gave his usual boring speech that he's been giving for three years. Then he got to the more interesting part.   
  
"I know some of you have expressed concern over what happened last year. The security is still tight. You can not enter a dorm unless you belong there and the dorms have electric locks. Last year will not happen." he started discussing the sports team then. "Now the Varsity Hockey Team Captain, Adam Banks, will say a few words."  
  
I really didn't know what to say. I know everyone would be happy if I kept it short. "Well I hope I can lead the Varsity Team to the same success that Keith Hawkinson did last year." There was applauding. "Another state championship." I ended. There was cheering.   
  
As I turned to go back to my seat someone yelled, "Adam look out!" I moved back in time to see a small light fall to where I had been standing.  
  
Great. I'm officially cursed. 


	3. Don’t Need Sympathy

Notes: The song in this fic is Invincible by Pet Benatar. I thought it fit so well in the fic. I promise not to make a habit out of it. Lyrics at the end of the chapter. I saw Pat and her husband at the fair in July. Awesome performers! Loved the show a lot. Almost as much as, I loved the show of Jewel. I've lately been 'obsessed' with the song The Freshmen by The Verve Pipe. It's such a sad song. My muse is trying to figure out how to make a songfic out of that. I am still saying no! Just a warning I took German in high school so I will not be typing what they said in Spanish class.  
  
Links to the other two stories of the series:   
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=845659  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=915899  
  
Don't Need Sympathy  
  
"Oh come on Banks. It wasn't that bad." Guy Germaine said as we entered our dorm. I had to duck a little. I grew a few inches this summer.   
  
"Easy for you to say. You didn't have a light almost hit you."  
  
"You are still paranoid. It was just an accident. They aren't after you again."   
  
"Maybe you are right."   
  
Guy put on a Pat Benatar CD. He's become obsessed with her CDs. Her song Invincible was playing.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Guy went to see whom it was. It was Charlie Conway and Mikah Riley. He let them in. "Hey." Charlie said.  
  
"What's with the Pat Benatar music?" Mikah asked.  
  
I looked up from setting a picture of his whole family on my desk. It had everyone in it. My parents, Jeffrey, Christina, Kiley, Rhiannon, and Keith were in it. "Hey. Guy's been obsessed with her music for awhile."  
  
"Better then listening to The Freshmen by the Verve Pipe every day." Guy shot back with a grin.  
  
"Blame it on Marcy. She leant me the CD and then I had to buy it." I quickly changed the subject. "Settle into the Varsity dorms all right?" I asked. I know Charlie hadn't been too excited about making Varsity at first.   
  
"Yeah. Why are they bigger then the JV dorms?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I don't know. Never thought of it." I said looking at Guy who shrugged.  
  
"They want to keep their state champions happy I guess." Mikah said. He turned and looked at me. "You okay? That was really close."  
  
"Yeah I'm okay." I said.   
  
"The Dean was saying he was going to do a thorough look to see what happened. Probably just a loose light fixture." Charlie said. "Thank goodness someone saw it falling and yelled at you to move."  
  
I sank onto my bed. "I just don't want another year like last year's."  
  
"It won't." Charlie said.   
  
"How do we know that?" I asked.   
  
They exchanged looks. "Just as I thought. We don't."   
  
"We didn't know last year either!" Mikah said. "My own brother was in on it and I didn't know."  
  
He had a point. Maybe I am being paranoid. It could have just been an accident. Things like that happen all the time right?  
  
"Oh yeah we did come for a reason." Charlie said breaking the silence. "The others are meeting us in the quad." The quad was like a rec room in each dorm.   
  
We walked out of the dorm. The door clicked after we walked out. I kind of like that sound. Makes me feel that my stuff is safe.  
  
We walked into the rec room. All of the rest of Varsity was in there. Very few Ducks hadn't been moved up to Varsity. Goldberg, Portman, Luis, Dwayne, and Russ were the only ones that hadn't.   
  
I looked at my schedule. I had Spanish III first today. It wasn't like I needed to take the class but if I took all four years of Spanish in high school, I wouldn't have to take it in college. I wasn't even sure I was going to college. Depends on what happened.  
  
I managed to get seventh period as a free period. It was offered to junior and seniors. But other then that I really didn't like my schedule.  
  
We all compared schedules. I was happy to see I wasn't the only one with a bad course load. And I thought it was senior year that the classes piled up.  
  
I walked into Spanish. There were the same people that were in Spanish II. I took the seat I sat in last year.   
  
The teacher came in and greeted us. She quickly explained to us that we were supposed to stand up when our name was called and say something that we did this summer. In Spanish of course. I said my brother and sister both got married this summer, and that I was best man at my sister's wedding. I stumbled on a few words. You didn't get much practice on your Spanish in Minnesota. But I was going to Los Angeles for Thanksgiving.  
  
Most people said about the same thing. They went on vacation somewhere. The life of the rich. Too bad the other Ducks that were in Spanish III were in a different class.  
  
I looked from clock to teacher. Come on bell ring. I silently pleaded. I hate Spanish class. The bell rang finally. Now I was off to English. Great idea to put those back to back. Averman, Larson, Marcy, Fulton, Portman, Dwayne, and Russ were all in the class. My seat was behind Averman. The same welcome back speech along with the announcement that we'd be reading To Kill a Mockingbird, and the Crucible this year to name a few. Sounds better then Lord of the Flies we had to read last year.  
  
After the class was my free period. I went back to the dorm to get my hockey gear. I was going to do some practicing before practice. I went to the locker room and to my old locker. Still the same. I changed and headed out to the ice.  
  
I like the ice when no one's on it. I put the puck on the ice and took some practice shots at the empty goal. The time always flies by when I do this. I get lost in my own practice.   
  
"You're here early." A voice said from behind me causing me to jump. I turned around to see Charlie standing there.  
  
"Oh hey. I don't have class seventh period thought I'd practice."  
  
"Do you do anything else?"   
  
Touché. "I did want to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I never did get to ask if you were okay with me being captain. Wilson named me captain before they decided who'd be moved up."   
  
"I understand. After what happened last year..."  
  
"Hey I don't want anybody's sympathy." I said. "Just forget it happened.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
The conversation stopped when the others came on the ice.  
  
This bloody road remains a mystery  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for?   
  
We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible   
  
This shattered dream you cannot justify  
We're gonna scream until we're satisfied  
What are we running for?  
We've got the right to be angry  
What are we running for?  
When there's no where we can run to anymore   
  
We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible   
  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we running for?  
When there's no where, no where we can run to anymore   
  
We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible 


	4. It’s Raining Golf Balls

Notes: If you want to know what Marcy looks like look at the assembly. She's sitting in front of Dwayne. I've figured out the ending of this fic. It'll be interesting. There is of course a sequel but we aren't even close to talking about that. I also remembered that the Varsity practice jerseys didn't have numbers. Oops!   
  
It's Raining Golf Balls  
  
It was a few weeks later. Nothing weird has happened since the light fell. Maybe the others were right. Maybe it was an accident.   
  
I walked into the locker room early for practice. I like hockey practice. It's something to get the mind off school for awhile. I walked to my locker and found it barely locked. Strange I always lock my locker.   
  
I opened it not sure, what I would find. It looked fine. Maybe I had not locked it tightly. I pulled out my warrior jersey. Someone had cut out one of the nines. The one number I hated and yet couldn't forget. It was my number on the Hawks and Jesse's number on the Ducks. They also removed the C. I guess that theory about it being an accident is false.   
  
I tossed it back into the locker. I shouldn't have left it in there. I found my practice jersey not damaged. I go through way too many jerseys. I grabbed the wrecked jersey. I had to tell Wilson about this.  
  
I knocked on the door. "Come in." He called.  
  
I walked in and put the wrecked jersey on his desk. He picked it up and looked at it. "Don't tell me it's happening again." He said.  
  
"Looks like it." I said.  
  
He sighed. "I'll get you a new jersey by the game Friday. Just start locking your locker better."  
  
"Can't lock it any better then I have been."  
  
"I'm going to tell the Dean." He said. "Until then go get ready for practice."   
  
I left his office and headed to the locker room. Most of the team was already there by then. I changed into my practice uniform. I'd tell the others about the wrecked jersey later.   
  
I grabbed my hockey stick and joined the others on the ice making sure to firmly lock my locker.  
  
When we were on the ice, golf balls fell from the ceiling. We all ducked. None of us had our hockey helmets on.   
  
"What's going on?" Fulton asked holding up one of the golf balls. There was a nine written on it.  
  
"They all have nines or sixes on them." Julie confirmed.   
  
"Nines." I said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Jason Larson asked.  
  
"I think they are supposed to be nines." I said louder. "Someone cut out one of the nines off my jersey and took the C off." I explained.  
  
"They are back." Charlie said.  
  
***  
Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Hit a writers block right there. 


	5. I Wanna Go to a TV High School!

Notes: I was on 'vacation' that's why I haven't updated. Have the next chapter, Good Night Sweet Prince, almost finished. It'll be posted with this so maybe that was pointless. Anyway enjoy and review. Oh yes this Homecoming thing is based on how my high school did it.  
  
I Wanna Go to a TV High School!  
  
"Who besides me knows about your fear of the number nine?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Well Jesse did. Oh and I also told Terry in an email about it." We were walking back to the Varsity dorms after practice. We were still talking about the golf balls and the jersey.  
  
"You think Terry could have told them about last year?" Guy asked.  
  
"He might of. He knew about it." I sighed. This was not good.  
  
"Maybe you should call your parents." Julie suggested. "Your dad helped you last year."  
  
"They have enough to worry about with Kiley. I don't want to bother them."  
  
Guy and I entered our dorm. "What's this about a fear of nines?"  
  
"Just the single nine." I sighed. I might as well tell him. There was no real reason not to anymore. "It goes back to my Hawk days. It was my brother's number. My brother was a good hockey player. My dad was hoping I'd follow in Jeffrey's footsteps. He was pleased when he saw that I was better then my brother. My dad was against me playing with the Ducks, but all I wanted to do was play hockey. I was so scared when I entered your guy's locker room. I didn't know how you would react to me. I got the response I was expecting. Who would have thought after that first meeting that Jesse and I would be best friends? Anyway, back to the nines. At first, I didn't know how I felt about being number ninety-nine. But I guess after awhile I was happy about it. I think the single number nine started bugging me when I got Jesse's green Duck jersey. Then last year when I ended up using an old practice jersey, the kind that still had numbers on them, it had nine on it. I started to feel like it was a sign. I told Charlie about it once. I told Jesse about why I didn't ever want to be number nine again a few years ago. And it was something I brought up in an email to Terry last year. Now someone's using it against me."  
  
Guy had been silent while I said that. "I didn't know." He said quietly.  
  
"I didn't tell you."  
  
"You've felt that way for six years?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess it was only time before that caught up with me."  
  
Guy sat there thoughtfully for a minute or so. "Why are they back?" I knew he was talking about the Ignored.  
  
"I don't know. What I never understood about this was Connie and Josh. I stood up for them when you guys were treating them badly. Then I find out that they were a part of the group. I guess Tina, McGill, Terry, and Joey all had reasons that I understand, but them?"  
  
"I know. I knew Connie was acting weird. But when she did that it shocked me. We were all a team for almost five years. She and I had dated that long. Then one day she comes over to my house and tells me she's in love with Josh. I was hurt by that. Was shocked by it. That's why I punched Josh that day."  
  
"So it was you who punched Josh."  
  
"Yeah. Should have punched him more then once."  
  
"Probably should have." I gave a small smile. I looked at my watch. "Come on we should go down to the dining hall."  
  
We walked down and found most of the Varsity team all ready there. We went through the line and then joined them.  
  
"No surprises in your room?" Mikah asked. I shook my head. Last year when they poured red paint in my locker they also destroyed my laptop.  
  
"That's the good thing about the new security." I said.  
  
"Too bad there isn't that good of security in the locker room." Fulton said.  
  
"I was thinking." Brandon said. "What if this is the prank war? Golf balls from the ceiling and all."  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't explain Banks' ruined jersey." Averman said.  
  
"Oh yeah." Brandon went back to eating.  
  
I looked around the room for Marcy. I found her sitting with her friends and a guy she had started dating. She said they were going to the Homecoming Dance next Friday. I should start thinking about a date. I had been nominated for one of the Junior Prince's. I know Luis and Portman had been also.  
  
Since our hockey game was before the football game, I know some of the others were planning to attend. I'm not much of a football fan but maybe I'll go if I didn't get chosen.  
  
"Asked anyone to Homecoming yet Adam?" Julie asked.  
  
I was caught off guard. It had been as if she had read my mind. "Uh no not yet. Scooter coming down for it?"  
  
"Yeah. I wish I saw him more." Julie said with a sigh.  
  
I had heard Keith complain about hardly seeing Chris so I decided to give Julie the same advice. "Be glad you two can survive not being in the same st...school." I almost said state and not school. Okay maybe that advice needs some work but she nodded and didn't say anything else.  
  
Why can't high school be like this? 


	6. Goodnight Sweet Prince

Notes: I don't own the songs in this fic. They may not be timeframe right but hey I was listening to the radio.  
  
Goodnight Sweet Prince  
  
I stood behind Laura Brightenbach. I had been chosen as one of the Junior Prince's along with Luis. We were standing there on the auditorium stage waiting for the Dean to finally announce which of the Senior Prince's had been named Homecoming King. The Homecoming Queen would be announced at the football game that night. I looked into the seats and saw my mother sitting there taking pictures. I was embarrassed by that. The hockey teams were in the middle of the auditorium looking as bored as I felt. Marcy was sitting not too far away from them with her friends. She smiled at me when she caught my eye.  
  
Finally, the Dean announced the Homecoming King, Sam West, who was captain of the football team. We were finally told we could go to class. I've never been so happy to go to math.  
  
My date for the dance, Brandy Frank, was standing there waiting for me. I hadn't asked her she had asked me. She was in my US History class. She's a nice girl so I accepted. I had no idea who I was going to ask so it was better this way.  
  
Just as we were leaving the auditorium my mother came up to us and hugged me. "I'm proud of you Adam. Your father wanted me to tell you congratulations for him. He couldn't be here today." She glanced at her watch and frowned. "I'm sorry but I've got to go." She said giving me another hug. Guess she didn't realized how embarrassing that was for me.  
  
"Give Kiley a hug for me." I called as she left.   
  
The bell rang signaling we had one minute to get to our classes. It was a good thing I went to my locker and grabbed my books before the assembly. "What class do you have now?" I asked Brandy.  
  
"French. You?"  
  
"Math."  
  
We said goodbye and hurried to our classes hoping we wouldn't be late. I sat in my seat less then five seconds before the bell rang. I quickly took out my book and spiral notebook.  
  
***  
I straightened my tie. Luis was talking to the princess he was escorting. Laura was fixing her hair. She and I had a few words. She was on the Varsity cheerleading squad but we didn't have anything in common. In fact, she had told me almost at the start that she thought the football team should be more important to this school. Makes me wonder though. If a tree fell on the school, would everyone blame me for that? This school has too many snobs.  
  
Take what happened when Luis and I entered the room where the male half of the Homecoming Court was supposed to change at. When Luis, Jeramiah who was a Freshman Prince and also on the JV team, and I waked into the locker room Sam West turned to us and said "Can't hockey players be on time?" Because we were a few minutes late. It's not our fault that both of the hockey coaches wanted to talk to the teams. Since I was captain of Varsity there was no way of getting out of it.   
  
Anyway, that comment earned many laughs. If Portman had been, a prince Sam would have been unconscious when they crowned the homecoming Queen. I knew there was a rumor going around that the Varsity hockey team had gone soft. No pranks since the first game last year. I always hated the pranks especially with the ones since I came to Eden Hall. I was glad that the prank war had ended.  
  
Luis's princess, Petra Campfield, wasn't a cheerleader. She was the Junior Class Secretary so she was a bit popular in her own right.   
  
Back to now. I was slipping on my tuxedo jacket when I saw Connie slip into the room. I wonder why she was there. She wasn't a Homecoming Princess. And I didn't see any of her friends on the court. Luis saw her and looked as surprised as I was. He just shrugged. I didn't have a chance to think about it because we were told to lineup.   
  
I lined up beside Laura and behind Luis and Petra. I saw Connie leave the room. Maybe I was just being paranoid.  
  
The Dean called our names and we stepped onto the stage. After the seniors were announced, the ASB President, Chris Allen, announced the winner, Allie Young. Head cheerleader.  
  
As I stepped down off the stage, my foot was caught on something. I tumbled off the last few steps. Luis helped me up. That was embarrassing. There was loud laughter. I think Laura tripped me but I wasn't sure. She did have a satisfied look on her face though. I walked back to the dressing room. It was uneventful. I'd be happier when I got back to my dorm.  
  
***  
The next night Brandy and I stepped into the Guy for the dance along with Guy and Windy. The dance had an under the sea theme. Paper mache fishes were hanging from the ceiling. They had changed the lighting so the room looked bluish. It looked nice.  
  
"You want to dance or get a drink from the punch bowl?" I asked Brandy.  
  
She had been trying to move through the crowd so I don't think she heard me. When we were in a spot to stand, I repeated the question. She chose to dance.  
  
I led her out onto the dance floor. She was a pretty good dancer. She seemed to be enjoying herself she really was a nice person. We danced a few dances before sitting at a table with Guy, Windy, Charlie, Linda, Scooter, and Julie.  
  
"Brandy do you know Scooter?" I asked. She shook her head so we introduced them.  
  
"I heard Keith married your sister." Scooter said.  
  
"Yeah. They now live in Sacramento and go to California State. Too bad you couldn't be at the wedding. I know Keith really hoped you would be there.  
  
"I couldn't. Was on a family trip to the Bahamas. My parents wouldn't let me stay here to go to it. I'm glad Christina and Keith married. They seemed so in love."  
  
Drive by Incubus was playing. "Want to dance?" Scooter asked Julie. They got up and went to the dance floor. Linda and Charlie did the same thing.   
  
"They seem nice." Brandy said.  
  
I forgot Brandy didn't know the hockey team. I hope it didn't bother her too much.   
  
Marcy and her date Lenny came back from the dance floor when Cleaning out the Closet by Eminem started playing. I wonder if the Dean knew that the deejay was going to play Eminem songs? "Thanks for saving seats for us Adam." She said with a grin. "Ah Eminem. Something different. Alumni looks like they are going to blow a gasket." She said pointing to Tom Riley and the rest of the board. They did look angry. "Oh Lenny I don't know if you know Adam Banks and his date Brandy Frank?" She looked at me hoping she got my date's name right. I nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Marcy talks about you a lot." Lenny said.   
  
I tried not to blush.   
  
The music stopped after Seven Days by Craig David was over. "Can we have the Homecoming Prince's and Princess's on stage? Along with the King and Queen?" We filed onto the stage. I wasn't quite sure why. Sam and Allie had already been crowned. "Let's give them a round of applause!" The Dean said. After that, we were allowed to leave the stage.   
  
Brandy and I stepped out onto the dance floor and started to dance to One Last Breath by Creed. It's a good song but it always makes me think of Jesse though. I hope I don't start crying on the dance floor.   
  
In the middle of Happy by Ashanti something fell from the ceiling and hit me in the head. I fell to the floor falling into darkness. 


	7. Smoke Screen

Notes: I wrote a lost chapter for Falling Out of Reach. It's called We Were Only Freshmen. Read it if you want to. There's mention of it in this fic. But I'll barely go over it. As for making Banks Catholic it's simple. There are only three characters that have obvious religions: Goldberg is obviously Jewish and so is Charlie's girlfriend Linda (In the book, her last name is Chavez). And Luis is obviously catholic. We get to play with the religions of the other characters. But of course you can play with Linda's and Luis's if you don't want them to be that of course. I mean Goldberg is the only one to say he's Jewish. I just happen to be Catholic.  
  
Smoke Screen  
  
I opened my eyes not sure, where I was. The only thing I could think of was that my head hurt. I was lying on a hard floor. The last thing I remembered was dancing with Brandy. "Are you okay?" Someone asked from somewhere next to me.   
  
I turned my head and saw the school nurse. "Yeah." I said sitting up. The world spun for a few seconds. But everything came into focus. "What happened?" I asked.  
  
"One of the paper maché fish fell from the ceiling and hit you on the head." She explained.   
  
I got up and looked around. Many people were staring at me. Marcy and Brandy were standing not too far away from me. I walked over to them. "You okay?" Marcy asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just have a headache." I turned to Brandy. "I'm sorry Brandy. I think I'm going to my dorm to sleep off the headache."  
  
"I understand." She said. "I had fun tonight. Well with the exception of that."  
  
"Me too."  
  
I walked her back to her dorm building and then walked to my own. I spent the time walking wondering who did it.   
  
When I got back to my dorm, I took a couple Tylenol. I felt the lump on the back of my head. It wasn't too big but it did hurt. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up late the next day. Thankfully, it was a Sunday so that was all right. Guy had already left. My head was still hurting so I took two more Tylenol. I looked at the clock. Quarter to ten. Too late to get breakfast. The phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
'Hey Adam. It's Marcy. Just calling to see how you are feeling.'  
  
"Have a headache but I'll be fine."  
  
'That's good. You want to go get some coffee at Starrbucks?'  
  
"Maybe some other time. I have something to do. Talk to you later Marc."  
  
'Bye Adam.' She said and hung up.  
  
I knew how I wanted to spend the day. It was not a hard decision. I stopped at a florist to buy a flower for two people I had never met. But I always brought flowers for them when I go visit Jesse.  
  
"Hello Adam." Kelly, the florist, said when I entered the flower shop. "You want the usual flowers?"  
  
Maybe I do come into here often. "Yes thank you Kelly." I paid her and returned to my car. I drove towards the cemetery lost in thought. I wonder if Scooter will be there. He is in town.  
  
I walked into the cemetery and to Sherry and Lacey's graves. Sure enough, Scooter was already there. He turned around when I approached. "Hey." He said.  
  
That's when I noticed Rick Riley standing there. I backed away knowing that he didn't want me at the grave of his daughter and girlfriend. He just looked at me and turned around. Thank goodness. I can never tell what Rick's going to do. I'll put the flowers there when Rick's gone. Course I never told Scooter that I've been putting flowers on the grave.  
  
I stood in front of Jesse's grave. How to start I wondered. This time wouldn't be easy. My hand went up to my still aching head. Maybe I should have taken a couple of Tylenol 3 instead of Extra Strength Tylenol.  
  
I crossed myself. I don't know why, but I always feel closer if I talked aloud. I sighed. "Hey Jesse." I started out. I don't know why but that's always the greeting I used. Even when he was in a coma. "I was a Homecoming Prince last night. That went okay until I was hit on the head by one of the paper mache fish. Um everything's going okay. I really miss you. But I know you are watching all of us Ducks from Heaven."   
  
I turned around and saw both Scooter and Rick looking over at me talking quietly. Great just great. I don't need sympathy especially from a guy who had me beaten up.   
  
Riley left and Scooter came up to me. "Your head okay?" He asked.   
  
"Fine."  
  
"Adam there's some stuff you don't know about Rick. I mean besides Lacey and Sherry deaths. He didn't flunk all of his classes the second half of senior year. He had to make up the classes he failed at the end of his freshmen year. He didn't take the finals. And never took the remakes. So, he ended up having to take another semester of high school. Or he would have if he hadn't done what he did. He's working on getting his GED. He is sorry for what he did. I know you don't believe that but I know he's not lying."  
  
I took in everything he said. "Why did he do it?" I asked.  
  
"He like a lot of the Varsity players of last year, excluding Keith, knew that you were going to be named captain. He didn't want it to happen. He wanted his brother to be captain. To be honest he never liked you."  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
He nodded. "Joey I don't understand. I don't think his anger was directed towards you. More towards Keith. Jealousy. I wasn't there so I can only guess it was all about jealousy."  
  
I put the flowers on the grave. I turned to leave.  
  
"Adam."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Be careful." 


	8. Getting Your Attention

Notes: In answer to Q's question: Scooter meant in general. Scooter is out of the loop. Has been since he graduated.   
  
Getting Your Attention  
  
I was in my room a few weeks later reading. But I was tired of reading the Crucible. Good play but I had about lost my concentration. I looked at the alarm clock. It was almost 10:30. Guy was not back from his date with Windy. He had a half-hour until curfew. So I didn't think anything of it. With this new security, there was no way of slipping into the dorm building past curfew without being penalized.   
  
I tossed the Crucible onto my bookshelf. I hooked onto the Internet to check emails. There was spam of course. I deleted that quickly. I found an email from Keith. The subject said Hey Bro-in-Law. It said:  
  
How's October in Minnesota? I miss it. Sacramento fall is a lot different then Minnesota. Must admit both Chris and I are homesick. How's Eden Hall's new captain? Bet you are doing a good job. School here is a lot harder then high school was. I should be writing a paper right now. Hope things are going better then they were in the last email you sent. Oops I have to get to my computer class. Chris sends her love!  
  
Keith  
  
I checked the rest of the emails. I almost deleted one thinking it was some kind of joke or chain letter. The subject said All Hallows Eve. All Hallows Eve, or day of the dead, is the day before All Saints Day, which is a Catholic religious holiday. All Hallows Eve is more commonly known as Halloween. Well my curiosity was perked so I opened it.   
  
Dear Captain Crunch  
  
I stopped reading. Well that was an interesting start. I continued reading.  
  
That's what they'll call you after Halloween or dead if you are lucky. Watch your back. There's members of this group you don't know about. Oh and Holland's wrong. It's not all about jealousy. Revenge is a big part of it.  
  
Signed  
Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
That was when I saw the return address Duck9Frver@aol.com. I printed that email to show the others later. The door opened and Guy entered.   
  
"What time's practice tomorrow?" He asked as he changed.  
  
"Six AM. Coach is going back to two practices a day since the JV/Varsity game is Friday. As long as he doesn't make it three practices a day we'll be fine."  
  
"I think the whole team would mutiny." Guy said kicking off his shoes.  
  
"Like Captain Blood."   
  
"Hey it was Goldberg that wanted to mutiny. I said I was too tired to mutiny." Guy said pretending to be insulted.  
  
"You'll be happy if Wilson starts pulling us from our afternoon classes again."  
  
"Yeah that'll be good. Especially during my math test Friday. That's going to be hard."  
  
"Don't remind me." I sighed.  
  
"Hey you could get a B on that test in your sleep. For someone who hates math you sure do well in it."  
  
"Just because I do well in it doesn't mean I like it." I said turning the light off.  
  
***  
Someone pounding on the door awoke me. I looked at my alarm clock thinking Guy and I was late for practice. It was only 2:25. Guy groaned from his bed as the pounding continued. I gave up on hoping they'd go away. I opened the door. Great people with masks. Either security isn't as good as we think it is or they're from this dorm building. "Guy." I yelled hoping to get someone's attention other then my roommate.   
  
Charlie and Mikah stuck their heads out of their door. "What's going on?" Charlie asked. The group jumped.  
  
"'Nothing Conway. It's none of your business." A person who I presume is the leader said.  
  
"It is my business if you harass my friends. Leave or I'll call security." Charlie said.  
  
I'm 6'4" but the guy in front of me was taller then that. He was closer to Portman's height. The 'leader' turned towards Charlie. "All right we're leaving." The group left.  
  
"Football team." Guy said. I saw one of them turn around. Bingo. Made sense. Varsity football was also in this dorm building. They had been mad at both Luis and I at the Homecoming game.  
  
"Looks like you're right Guy." I said.  
  
"Should have called security." Mikah said as they went back into their dorm. Guy and I entered ours. Three hours and fifteen minutes until practice. I flopped down on my bed. Maybe I can get a few more hours of sleep before practice. 


	9. When Doves Cry

Notes: Yep the chapter name is from a Prince song. Chapter has nothing to do with that song I just thought it was a good title.  
  
When Doves Cry  
  
Halloween is tomorrow. I have been getting threatening emails every day since the first one. Averman and Goldberg are trying to find out whose email address that is. So far, they have not been successful. I haven't received any early morning wakeup calls since then either so I was relieved. When I left the dorm, I found a doll hanging off a rope on my door. It was in noose fashion. I sighed as I pulled it down. I threw it into the closest garbage can.   
  
Great start to the day. I already received a phone call from my mother earlier. She called to remind me that Kiley's baptism is the first. She's been calling to remind me every other day. It's not as if I'm a forgetful person. I think she's nervous or something. Why should she be nervous? I'm the one getting threatening emails.  
  
I could tell this wasn't going to be my day.  
  
***  
I walked down to the dining room for breakfast. Most of the Varsity team was already there. I went through the food line and then plopped my stuff across from Charlie. They were talking about the big game tomorrow against Edina High School. It didn't bother me that the game was on Halloween.   
  
I sneezed. To top this great start of a day I'm getting a cold. I can't take Dayquil because it makes me loopy. So I took Comtrex and a handful of tissues with me.  
  
I turned to Averman and Goldberg and asked, "You find out who's sending the emails?"  
  
They exchanged looks. "I don't think you want to know." Goldberg said.  
  
"I do. I need to know who's sending them. We all need to know who's sending them."  
  
"All right." Averman said after a few seconds. "The master screen name is TereseHall. And as you can guess, the account is for Mrs. Teresa Hall in New York City. One of the screen names is THallDuck."  
  
Why should I have been surprised?  
  
"But why is Terry sending them?" Mikah asked. "He's in New York City!"  
  
"I know but that's what it comes up as. He obviously is still in contact with them." Averman said. "What are we going to do Charlie?"  
  
"I don't know." Charlie replied. "I honestly don't know."  
  
***  
After practice that day, I went out for pizza with Marcy and her friends. We try to divide our time between being with her friends and being my friends. Almost sounds like we are a couple but we aren't. Both groups of friends get along well. This is good of course. Though I wish both groups would stop trying to fix me up! I was sitting between Brandy and Valerie. Brandy and I haven't gone out on a date since the dance. And this wasn't a date. Valerie is Clara's, whose Marcy's best female friend, cousin.  
  
"Clara told me you play hockey." Valerie said. "I'm not a hockey fan but that's cool. Any good?"  
  
"He's captain and first line center on Varsity." Brandy answered. I think she thinks Valerie's an airhead as much as I do.  
  
"Dumb football players straight ahead." Eric Reynolds said. I was glad t his group didn't like the football team group either.  
  
"Well well if it isn't Banks." Sam said as they walked over. "Your head okay." He asked mockingly.  
  
"It'd be better if you leave." I shot back.  
  
"No hockey team to help you Banksie." Connie. When did she start hanging out with the football team?  
  
"He doesn't need them." Lenny said jumping up. The other guys at my table also stood up.   
  
"Yeah so back off!" Marcy said.  
  
"Just reminding you to watch out tomorrow. It's not a treat that you are getting." Sam said. They laughed as they left the table.  
  
"What's their problem?" Valerie asked.   
  
"Yeah Adam. What do they have against you?" Clara asked.  
  
"They hate the hockey team. They want the attention. They let me know that during the Homecoming football team. And they pounded on my dorm door a few weeks ago. Also Terry's been sending me threatening emails."  
  
Marcy gasped. "Terry? Your best friends brother?"   
  
"Yeah. He was mad that Jesse left me some stuff. I gave him the journal but his father returned it to me. I haven't spoken to Terry since he went back to New York."  
  
"You need help just ask. We'll be there." Eric said.  
  
***  
Notes The Halloween chapter is next. Haven't quite worked it out yet. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. 


	10. Hacked

Notes: When I refer to Eric's hair, I have a specific hairdo in mind. If you've seen the Power Ranger episode Forever Red think of Tommy's hair. What was Jason David Frank thinking? Things really start going downhill for our favorite cake eater. I was going to be mean and do a cliffhanger on this one. Major one that would leave you guys yelling. Maybe next chapter ;). Three chapters about Halloween? You may ask. Yes it's possible to do. And hopefully I'll have them done before Halloween!  
  
Hacked   
  
It is Halloween. Good. Great. Fun. I hope those football players were bluffing.  
  
I went into the bathroom to get ready for school. I splashed water on my face savoring the coolness of the water. Hmm that's strange. I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I was pale, sweaty, and flushed. Great now I have a fever. I put a hand to my forehead. Sure enough, I was hot. I contemplated crawling back into bed. But stopped. Stupid Spanish test today. Oh yeah and the hockey game. As great, as my bed sounded I couldn't miss today. Wilson would kill me. After last year, he thinks I'm jinxed. Broken ribs and a sprained wrist and I guess he has a right to think so. Of course, none of that was my fault.   
  
Not for the first time I wonder why he made me captain? I mean I was barely on Varsity my freshmen year. I missed many games last year. At least so far I haven't missed anything. Heck he thought I was some kind of basket case when I left Varsity for JV. Charlie or Mikah should be captain. Me I'm just some kind of trouble magnet. Well that's what Russ says.  
  
"Banks! Are you going to stay in there all day?" Guy yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
Oops I spaced out. "I'll be right out!" I called back as I ran a comb through my hair.  
  
"You look terrible." Guy said as soon as I came out.  
  
"Yeah I know. Stupid cold." I tried to shrug off Guy's hand as he touched my forehead. What was he my mother? "I'm fine Guy."  
  
"You've got a fever." He reminded me.  
  
"I'll be fine. I have that Spanish test and then there's that game against Edina tonight. I can't miss today. I'll just take some Comtrex or something. But I swear I'm fine." Great that went well. My voice broke only twice during that. I know I didn't come close to convincing Guy. Also I was dizzy. Yep. I'm definitely sick.  
  
"Like you can play running a fever."   
  
"Done it before." He stared at me in surprise. "Last year at state I was sick. I made Mikah promise not to tell anyone. And we won state. So yeah I can play with a fever."  
  
"This coming from someone who thought playing hockey with a sprained wrist was a good idea. You are too stubborn for your own good Banks." He said right before entering the bathroom. I just shrugged off the comments. I am told that a lot.  
  
I grabbed my backpack and went down to the Dining room for breakfast. The main halls were decorated for Halloween. Student Government did a good job. As I opened the door to go into the dining room, something dropped right in front of me and cackled. I jumped back. It was just some doll thing hanging from a string. It bounced back up. Maybe too good of a job. Even the dining room was decorated. I grabbed an apple. I wasn't that hungry. I knew I didn't have the stomach flu but I felt uneasy about today. Maybe I'm letting the threat get to me. I shouldn't.  
  
"Happy Halloween Adam!" A cheery voice said from behind me. I turned around and smiled at Marcy. "You feeling okay? You look terrible." She said looking concerned. I must look terrible if two people comment about it.  
  
"Yeah. Just a cold. Happy Halloween to you to Marc."  
  
She was still looking at me in worry. I moved away before she tried to see if I had a fever. She frowned. "Hey a bunch of us are going to go see Vampires tonight? You wanna join us? I mean we are going after the hockey game. You can invite the other Ducks. Clara's brother is the manager of the theater so we'll have no trouble getting in."  
  
"As long as you don't try to set me up with Valerie again."  
  
"No offence Adam but she said you aren't her type. Invite Brandy! You two get along well. And she's so nice." That's the problem with having one of your best friends being a girl. Sure is different then having Jesse as my best friend. Stop thinking about it! I ordered myself mentally. "Are you sure you are okay? You are spacing out. You should go back to bed."  
  
"I'm fine Marcy. Like I told you, it's just a cold. The movie sounds fun. I'll tell the others about it later."   
  
She came with me to the Varsity table. There were quite a few comments on how I looked. Marcy told them about the movie tonight. Most of them wanted to go. The game against Edina High School is here. I was glad that no one brought up the threatening emails. I wanted to forget about them.  
  
***  
I had trouble concentrating in US history. I must have been really spacing out because halfway through the class the teacher put something on my desk. It was a pass for me to go to the nurse's office. She wouldn't listen to me when I said I felt fine.  
  
I took my stuff and went to the nurse's office. She took one look at me and shoved thermometer into my mouth. I was ordered to lie down. I found out a few minutes later that I had a temperature of 103.8. Well that explained a lot. I spent the rest of the day sleeping on a cot in the office.  
  
When the final bell rang, I got up. "Where do you think you're going?" The nurse asked with hands on her hips.   
  
"I've got a hockey game against Edina High."  
  
"Not running a temperature you don't."  
  
"I'm captain. I've got to play."  
  
"I've already spoken to Coach Wilson. He knows you are too sick to play. Now lie down. You can go back to your dorm in an hour."  
  
Go back to the dorm? Yeah right. I'm going to a hockey game. Even if they won't let me play, I can watch.  
  
***  
I walked into the locker room an hour later. I could tell they were all surprised to see me.  
  
"Hey Banks." Fulton called. "Coach said you were too sick to play. What are you doing here?"  
  
"If I can't play I can watch right?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Julie asked. "You don't look well at all.  
  
"Spent most of the day sleeping. I'll be all right." I said just before Wilson came into the locker room.  
  
"What are you doing here Adam? The nurse said you almost had a temperature of 104. Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked.  
  
"Rested all day. I know you won't let me play but you'll let me watch won't you?" I asked. Please don't say no.  
  
"I guess I can't stop you from doing that. Everyone but Adam get on the ice. We've got warm ups."  
  
They all filed out leaving me alone in the locker room. I sighed. I hate not being able to play.  
  
***  
I sat with Marcy's friends during the game. She was in the band. I scanned the rink during the playing of the National Anthem. The JV team was sitting in their usual spot. Charlie's mom was at the game with her husband. On closer look I saw that not too far away from Casey was Bombay. He's come to quite a few of our games. Then something caught my eye. Rather someone. I spotted the football team and a few of their group. I don't think they had spotted me. But I think they had noticed I wasn't on the ice or on the bench. It wouldn't take that long for them to spot me. Eric's hairstyle is hard to miss. It's spiky and jet black. He's the one you look for when you are trying to find this group. Sure enough, they spotted me. Maybe I should have gone to my dorm.  
  
Eric spotted them also. "They sure have guts showing up at this game."  
  
"Yeah. I thought they had a game at Edina High School. What are they doing here?" Clara asked.  
  
"Maybe they caught what Adam's got." Brandy suggested.  
  
"Don't think so Brandy. Look there's Mr. Owens their coach. He's probably here to chew them out for not being on the bus." Lenny said. "Dumb football players."  
  
We all laughed.   
  
***  
During half time I was starting to feel really sick. "I'm going back to my dorm. Tell Marcy for me. Sorry I can't come to the movie with you Brandy." I said.   
  
"You want me to come with you?" Brandy asked.   
  
"No. Thanks anyway." I said grabbing my things.   
  
When I got to my dorm the phone was ringing. Probably my mother is reminding me about tomorrow again. I had been putting off telling her I was sick. I wanted to go to the baptism. "Hello?"  
  
'Adam?'  
  
"Yeah. Who's this?" I asked. The voice sounded familiar but I wasn't too sure who it was.  
  
'This is Teresa Hall.'  
  
"Hello." I said uncertainly. I haven't talked to her in several years. She was Jesse and Terry's mother.  
  
'I was calling because something has come to our attention. That is Terry and i. Today Terry opened AOL. See we had the computer disconnected the past month and a half because we moved to another apartment. Terry couldn't believe he found that email address. He swore it wasn't his. I know he was telling the truth. I kept track of how many screen names we had. It looks like someone hacked into our account. I promise you that my son didn't send those emails.'  
  
"Are you certain?" I hated asking that question but I wanted to be certain!  
  
"Yes I'm certain. Terry's been in therapy trying to get past his brother's death. It's helped him a lot. He doesn't hate you Adam. He was jealous. I hope you find who hacked our accounts. We are deleting that account right now. Already reported it to AOL. I'm sorry for it. I have to go. Bye Adam.' She said. There was a click as she hung up.  
  
Someone had hacked into their AOL account? Who did it? Now we were back to square one. 


	11. Cornered

Notes: This is the chapter I hinted about last chapter. looks like only two chapters about Halloween. I just couldn't force myself to end the chapter the way I had planned.  
  
Cornered  
  
I guess I wasn't going to get any rest. I had to tell the others. Of course, the game wasn't over for another half-hour. I grabbed my keys. I'll drive to the rink. I don't feel well enough to walk there again.   
  
As I got to my car, I noticed two things. One Josh and Connie were standing there. And two this couldn't be good. I wonder if I slip back into the shadows, would they notice me. Okay I'm going to try this. What were they doing next to my car anyway? The security cameras are on the parking lot. If they broke into it, the security guards would know.   
  
I watched them for a few minutes. They didn't do anything. They just talked. I couldn't really hear what they were saying. I heard a few comments that sounded like they were talking about the basketball team that Josh joined last year. Connie is here on a golf scholarship of all things.   
  
Uh oh they are coming my direction. I walked further into the shadows and around the building. They hadn't spotted me because they were going in the other direction. I'd have to walk right behind them if I wanted to get to the rink. Telling the others seemed impossible now. Then I remembered my car.   
  
I pushed a button on my watch to make it glow. There was enough time for me to get to the rink before the game ended. I looked at my car to make sure they hadn't done anything to it. I can't be too careful about these things. I got in and turned it on.   
  
I drove to the rink. It wasn't that far from the dorms. But then again, the parking lot was full so I couldn't park close to the rink entrance. That was where I made my mistake.  
  
I used the shadows to stay hidden from Connie and Josh. I guess I wasn't using my head because I should have known better.  
  
I was pushed further into the shadows and heard the safety of a gun being removed. I turned around and was standing face to face with Connie and Josh. Josh had a gun.  
  
What had they been doing? Waiting for me? "What do you want Josh?"   
  
"Didn't you get my emails Banksie? We warned you." Josh said. I could tell he had a few too many beers.   
  
"Josh..." Connie started to say but he waved his hand at her.  
  
"Con be quiet. We've all discussed this." He said never moving the gun from its position. He has completely snapped. What did I ever do to him anyway? I was nice to him when I first met him.   
  
"Josh we never ever said anything about killing him!"  
  
"Didn't think we had to. We are doing him a favor anyway Connie. Adam's life is really pathetic. The boy who got everything anyone could want. Varsity, captain, friends. He screwed up his relationship with Tina. However, she does seem happier with Bryan. He took what should have been mine. I should be captain of Varsity but instead he took it all. It's what everyone on the Forgotten wanted to happen to him." He started to pull the trigger.   
  
I closed my eyes. The gun went off but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see Connie and Josh fighting over the gun. I took that brief second as Connie got the gun to tackle Josh. The gun must have alerted security because people surrounded the area. Connie handed the gun to one of the Rink security guard. I was pulled off Josh as two security guards pulled him away.   
  
They started to handcuff Connie but I shook my head. "She's the one that saved me." They looked uncertain for a second but nodded. She looked at me gratefully. By then, the Rink had emptied and Ducks surrounded me. Connie moved out of the way. I was bombarded by questions.   
  
"Excuse me Mr. Banks?" The security guard that Connie had given the gun to stopped the questions. "We'll need you to come down to the police station to answer some questions. That goes for you too Miss Moreau." He said turning to where Connie was standing. I nodded. I was expecting it. But I felt terrible.   
  
"Can I take my car down to the police station?" I asked.  
  
"I don't see why not." He answered. "Just get down there as soon as possible. Miss Moreau do you have a way there?" He asked. She shook her head. "You can come in my car then."  
  
I got into my car. I called home. I know I didn't need a lawyer but I wanted my parents there. Or at least one of them. I quickly explained what happened and my dad said he'd call Jeffrey or Rhiannon to stay with Kiley. He'd leave now and my mother would join us after Jeffrey or Rhiannon got there.  
  
When I arrived at the police station I went to the front desk and told them my name. I was instructed to sit down. Connie was already there waiting. She said they had to call her parents because they couldn't question her without them being present. My dad, Mr., and Mrs. Moreau arrived at about the same time. Connie and her parents went in first.  
  
Another detective asked me the questions. "Adam Banks how long has this been going on?" Detective Stuart Christopherson asked.  
  
"For a year or so. But this is the worst they have tried." I answered.  
  
"They? Who is in this group?"  
  
"The football team and there's a list of who was involved last year. Too many to list." I answered.  
  
"Do you know why he tried to shoot you?"   
  
"He said that I took things that should have been his. His spot on Varsity and being captain. I don't know him well."  
  
The questioning went on forever and as it worn on the more, I was losing concentration.   
  
I felt something on my forehead. "Shit he's burning up." I think it was my dad that said that.   
  
"Take him home and make sure he rests. I'll call you if there's anything else we need to know."   
  
That was the last thing I remember as I sank into blissful darkness. 


	12. At Home Sick

Notes: I might get a bit carried away with a certain word in here but Adam has a right to hate it.  
  
At Home Sick  
  
I heard voices when I woke up again. I wonder where I am. Last thing I remember is being at the police station. "Phil maybe we should take him to the hospital. He's so warm." My mother said.   
  
Now I was fully awake. I sat up and looked around. I realized I was in my bed at home. My parents were staring down at me. "No way!"   
  
A thermometer was shoved into my mouth to end that argument. I lay back down. My head was really pounding. When it beeped my mother took it out. She lay a cool washcloth onto my forehead. "104.3. I think we should take him to the hospital."   
  
"No!" I yelled. I hate hospitals.   
  
"Quiet Adam you are going to wake up your sister." My dad said. He turned toward someone that was standing in the doorway. That was when I saw my sister-in-law. "Rhiannon why don't you call Fairview Southdale Hospital and ask them what they suggest."   
  
She left. I sighed. "Mom I'm okay don't make me go to the hospital."   
  
"You've got a fever of 104.3. Let's let the hospital decide." My mother sighed.   
  
Jeffrey came into the room. "Kiley's fast asleep. How's Adam?"  
  
"I'm fine. Well okay, I'm sick but..."   
  
Rhiannon came back into the room. "The hospital said to bring him in if he gets worse. They said we should give him a warm bath to try to cool him down."  
  
"I can do that myself you know."  
  
"Boy is he cranky." Jeffrey commented.   
  
"You have a day like this and then say that." Sounds almost like what I said to Scooter two years ago. "Sorry Jeffrey." I said quickly.   
  
"No problem shrimp. I know you are having a bad day." He said with a smile. I glared at him. He knows I hate when he calls me shrimp. I'm taller then him.  
  
There was a bathroom attached to my room so I used that. Rhiannon had run it for me. I got into it. The warm water felt good. I just lay there soaking. When I did get out, I was tired. The bath had really drained me. Jeffrey helped be back into bed.  
  
Saturday passed by in a blur. No hospital visits for me thankfully.   
  
Sunday was just about the same. My parents weren't letting me go to school Monday.  
  
Monday I was a bit more alert. I went to the doctor's office this morning and he suggested I stayed in bed the rest of the week. I had bronchitis and he was worried about it changing to pneumonia.   
  
I was watching some movie on Lifetime when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called.  
  
My mother came in. She seemed nervous about something. "Adam there's some people here to see you."  
  
"Who are they?" I asked.  
  
"Brian McGill and Tina Johanson." She said.  
  
Okay now what do I do? I certainly don't trust them enough to be in here when I'm sick. "Tell them to go away."  
  
She nodded and went out the door. I turned down the TV. I could hear my mother relaying the message to Tina and Brian. It didn't sound like they were too happy. I got out of bed and opened the door. I saw them standing in the hallway. They turned around to go down the stairs. They hadn't seen me. Okay I could let them leave or I could stop them. I did something that was probably stupid.  
  
"Wait." I said. They turned around in surprise. I don't think they had expected me to allow them to stay. "Say what you've got to say."  
  
They stood there looking from me to each other. My mother cleared her throat. They looked at her. "I'm not leaving so say whatever you wanted to say."  
  
I know they didn't want to say it in front of my mother so I'm glad she's there.   
  
"The gun thing wasn't a part of the plan Adam. Josh snapped." Tina said. "All we planned to do was scare you and the others."  
  
"I just can't believe you two." My mother said. "Brian you used to be best friends with Adam and Tina you used to date Adam." They actually looked guilty. Maybe it was because my mother had said it. If anyone else had said it, I'm sure they wouldn't have cared.   
  
"Anyway we came by to apologize." Tina said. "We've all got to go to JV court about this. And I know it doesn't make a difference but Brian and I both are sorry." She said elbowing her boyfriend who hadn't said anything.   
  
"Yeah." He agreed.  
  
"Well we gotta go." She said. My mother showed them out and I went back to my bedroom. I lay back down in bed and sighed. I stared out the window watching as they got into a car and left. I turned the TV off and started reading Jesse's journal again. 


	13. Not Letting It Go

Notes: I can't promise that this fic will go much longer. I'm like drained of ideas. Started a fic that I'm tempted to change into the sequel to this called New York Snob School. But I really want to keep them separate fics. And I really don't want to make Adam's senior year into that. Sophomore year in a different fic yes ;). This is another one of those poor Banksie chapters. The way I did the trial is probably wrong but oh well. Don't know anything about Juvie court so this is regular court.  
  
Not Letting It Go  
  
Wednesday, against doctor's orders, I sat in the courtroom. They were going to let me speak first so I could go home. I still felt like crap. When I was younger, I went to a trial my dad was working. There was a group of people that were the jury.   
  
Charlie sat down next to me. "You okay?"   
  
"They won't let me take my medicine so I'm okay. My mother said if I get pneumonia she'll sue the person who decided this." I said with a smile and started coughing. My dad handed me the bottled water he purchased from the soda pop machine.  
  
I sat up straighter when Josh was brought in. His eyes seemed to be looking for me. When they found me, he glared. I guess it's a good thing he has handcuffs and an officer standing next to him.  
  
I saw other students that weren't really involved. I wonder if Eden Hall didn't have classes today. Marcy, Lenny, Brandy, Eric, and Clara took seats behind me. Guy was next to Charlie. The other Ducks were sitting in the first three rows. The Football team and the rest of the group sat on the other side.   
  
The judge came in. "Just a reminder to Mr. Huddy and Mr. Cranston Adam Banks will be called first. Ask what you need to now. He won't be available for questioning again."  
  
Mr. Huddy. Hmm I think Coach Bombay talked about him once. How they competed in the courtroom against each other. He was supposed to be a good DA but not as good as Bombay. I hope that Bombay's presence doesn't bother Mr. Huddy.   
  
After the opening arguments, they called me onto the stand. I wonder why this is necessary and then I find out why. Josh is trying to say that he hadn't intended to shoot me. Oh yeah like that's going to work. Unless Connie, Brian, and Tina lie. Would they lie? I wondered. I wouldn't know but the others promised to fill me in later.  
  
I was called up. I took a seat in the chair. I was asked to state my full name. Which I said Adam Bartholomew Banks.   
  
Frank Huddy smiled at me. I guess hoping to reassure me I don't know. "Adam what happened on September eighth of 1996?"  
  
"Tina Johanson, who was my girlfriend at the time, and I went to Mall of America to see All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 and Ace Ventura. When we were leaving the mall to go to the bus stop, we ran into Cole and two other people. They beat me up a little and then my friend Les and his two cousins saw what was going on and stopped them."  
  
"Objection your honor!" Cranston said. "What does this have to do with Josh?"  
  
"It has a lot to do with Josh." Huddy interjected. "Your honor I was just getting to that."  
  
"Objection overruled."  
  
I sighed. Good. Huddy continued. "Rick Riley was found to have set that up correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened on September 23 1996?"  
  
"I had been at home. Dean Buckley sent me home for a week after someone dumped red paint in my locker and then destroyed my locker. I spent the morning cleaning out my father's desk. I found a stack of old Eden Hall newsletters that my father had been getting since my brother Jeffrey went there." I was stopped as I was seized by a coughing fit. I took a drink of water.  
  
"Did you find anything of interest in those newsletters?" Huddy asked.  
  
"Yes. I found a list of the original 1995 Eden Hall JV Hockey team that the Ducks replaced. I was on there as well as Brendan Inez, Mikah Riley, and William Armstrong. Who are all on Varsity now? I found one name that surprised me the most. Josh Walker. I had known he was on the golf team but I had no clue that he was a hockey player. I tried to call the others to tell them but no one answered. I asked Martha, our housekeeper, to drive me to Eden Hall. She dropped me off at the rink because the Ducks usually played on the weekends against each other. What I found was some a group that called themselves the ignored. I was shocked to find my girlfriend, a Varsity teammate, and two people that I thought were my friends were a part of the group. Josh Walker was the leader."  
  
"Objection your honor! That is purely speculation!" Cranston said.  
  
"Your honor Eden Hall already found this to be fact. May I present exhibit a which is the decision of the board?" Huddy handed both Cranston and the judge copies of it.  
  
"I'm sorry Huddy but Cranston is correct. Objection sustained. The jury will ignore that part of the witness's statement. Continue counselor."  
  
"Adam how did the rest of the year go? Did you have any more problems?"  
  
"No not with them. Hockey season ended with us winning our twelfth consecutive state title. I was chosen captain for the next year and everything went fine until the first day assembly."  
  
"What happened that day?"  
  
"I was giving a speech about the hockey season when someone yelled for me to look out. I moved just before a light fell where I had been standing. I was grateful for whoever warned me but worried about maybe the group was back."  
  
"Anything else happen after that?"  
  
"No not for a week or two. Someone cut out part of my jersey and then dropped golf balls with the number nine on them. Later the football team and some of the Varsity cheerleaders were harassing me. Right before the crowning of the Homecoming Queen, Sam West made comments about how the football team should be getting more attention. At the dance a paper mache fish fell and hit me in the head. A couple days later the football team came to my dorm and started pounding on the door. They left after giving me a warning. After that, someone started sending me email from an AOL account that they hacked into. At first I had thought it was being sent by Terry Hall until his mother called me and told me someone must have hacked into their account because their computer had been disconnected for a month and a half." I was glad that Cranston hadn't objected to any of that.  
  
"What happened on Halloween?"  
  
"I was sick and spent almost all day in the nurse's office. When she allowed me to leave, I decided to go to the game. I knew Coach Wilson wasn't going to let me play so I sat with some friends. Halfway through the game I started feeling sick so I went back to the dorm. That's when I got a phone call from Mrs. Hall about the emails. I had to tell the others. I didn't feel like walking so I planned to drive my BMW. I saw Connie and Josh standing next to it talking. I waited for them to leave before going to my car. When I got to the rink, I had to park way back because of all of the other cars. While walking to the rink I was pushed forward. That was when I saw Josh standing there with a gun pointed at me. The gun went off. When I opened my eyes, I saw Connie and Josh fighting over the gun. When Connie had the gun, I tackled Josh. The security guards took Josh away."  
  
"Thank you Adam. Your witness counselor." Huddy said going back to his seat.  
  
"Adam I know you have Bronchitis and you being here was against doctors orders but there are questions I must ask you." He was pretending to care. I already didn't like Cranston. "First question. Before you found out Josh was a part of the ignored were you two friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You actually tried to get your Duck friends to be nicer to him is that correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why would a friend try to shoot you?"  
  
Whoa now there was a question I hadn't anticipated. "Wait Josh and I weren't friends at the time. I'm not even sure if we were friends at all. Josh said that night that I had taken what should have been his. That he should be captain and not me."  
  
"Interesting." He went back to his desk and picked something up. "Let me read something from this. It says: I can't believe Adam was going to kill himself! I walked in when he was about to swallow a handful of pills. I grabbed them out of his hand. What had he been thinking?" He put the papers down. "Does that sound familiar?"   
  
I knew what that was! It was Jesse's journal! How'd he get that? It had been sitting on my desk at home. There was no way anyone could have gotten it! Terry had had it. But would he have photocopied that? "That's Jesse Hall's journal. How'd you get that?"   
  
"I was asked not to reveal the source. Do you admit to having been suicidal?"   
  
"I was twelve years old!" I yelled. "Read the rest of it! You'll see why!"   
  
"Mr. Banks please calm down." The judge said.  
  
"Adam isn't it true that Jesse Hall, who was your best friend, jumped off a cliff in 1995?"  
  
"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Objection your honor!" Huddy said quickly coming to my defense. "What happened to Jesse has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Objection sustained."  
  
I was almost crying. Why were they bringing that up? Huddy was right. It had nothing to do with it.  
  
"Your honor if Adam has a history of attempting suicide and his best friend killed himself could he have invented this that Josh fired at him?"  
  
"What? But if you read it I never even swallowed those pills!"   
  
"Mr. Banks you need to calm down or you will be held in contempt. Objection is still sustained."  
  
"Fine. I have no more questions." Cranston said.  
  
"Mr. Huddy would you like to question the witness any further?"  
  
"No your honor."  
  
"Mr. Banks you may leave."   
  
I walked out of the courthouse worried about what the outcome would be.  
  
***  
Dedication: To my friend Doug Hilkey who was killed 6 and a half years ago after 'accidentally' being shot. He was only sixteen. Still say it's bs. A friend of his pointed a gun at him, pulled the trigger, and swore he thought it was empty. Not that I'm planning to kill Banksie but still... 


	14. No Comment Go Away

Notes: For anyone that might have been confused by that chapter I had to write Cranston that way. He's trying to keep the jury from finding Josh guilty. And I haven't figured out who gave the photocopies of Jesse's journal to the defense yet. It wasn't Guy is all I have decided. Maybe one story I'll be nice to Adam. How do you be nice to Adam anyway? I'm still figuring that one out. The writers for the movies were never nice to him. Would you believe last chapter I thought was going to be a short one and it was almost 2000 words? That jury thing last chapter was something I remember from being on jury duty. I made note of when the judge said to ignore that. It's hard though. I'm playing with the idea that I'll be a lot nicer to Banksie next fic. Someone wants to pick up a certain story.  
  
No Comment Go Away  
  
I went home and went straight to bed. I wanted to forget about what happened in the courtroom. Why did he bring that up? What importance was it anyway? I was twelve years old! And Jesse's dead but it had nothing to do with this at all.  
  
Josh didn't know Jesse. Terry may have talked to them about all of this. But would Terry have photocopied that journal entry? I don't know. I don't want to think right now. Maybe after a few hours of sleep I'll try to think.   
  
The phone ringing awaked me. It was my phone, which meant I had to answer it. "Hello?" I asked.  
  
"This is KSTP..." I hung up. I was not dealing with news reporters. I looked at my clock. It was a bit after 5:00. I slept for about six hours. Missed lunch. Guess they decided I needed sleep more then food.  
  
The phone rang again. "This is Don Shelby with WCCO..."  
  
I didn't hang up on him but I stopped him. "How did you get my number? This is an unlisted number."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Don't call here again. I have no comment." I said and hung up. That was unlike me but I did not want to deal with news channels. If I talked to one then I would end up talking to them all. That and I have a splitting headache.   
  
The phone rang. "Look if you are calling from a newspaper or TV network I have nothing to say."  
  
'Wait! It's Charlie.'  
  
"Oh sorry. What happened after I left?" There was a long pause. "Please don't tell me that they let Josh off without anything."  
  
'Oh no. That's not it. The jury won't decide until tomorrow. They decided to come back tomorrow to decide. The trial it went okay I guess. Connie said that Josh had intended to shoot you. But Cranston really played the fact that you were suicidal four years ago. Then tried to put in the fact that Jesse jumped off a cliff. Not in the same words because he had already been overruled. There were many objections made by Huddy during that. All of them were sustained. The judge had enough and talked to the lawyers. Things started settling down a bit until Rick Riley was called up. Too bad, we couldn't prove that he was lying. Though it was obvious to us. Huddy tried to prove it but was unsuccessful. Riley's a good liar. Hard to tell what the jury will decide though.'  
  
"The news stations have been calling me already. Won't talk to them though. Huddy suggested it. Told me to hang up on them."  
  
'Probably a good thing. They are vultures about it. Oh crap. Turn the TV to CNN.'  
  
"What? Don't tell me that they picked this up. I mean it's not that note worthy is it?" I turned my TV on and put it on CNN.   
  
"Today in Minneapolis Minnesota a trial started." CNN anchor person said. "An attempted shooting at a private school called Eden Hall." A picture of me flashed on the TV along with a picture of Josh. "Friday night in the parking lot by the ice rink Josh Walker fired a gun. Whether he had intended to shoot Adam Banks is up to the jury to decide. They will do that tomorrow." They moved to the next story.  
  
"I can't believe CNN is covering this! I'm going to disconnect my phone. Tell the others I did that for me. They can reach me on my cellphone number."   
  
'Will do. I had better go. Coach decided to have practice at six. I'll call you later.'  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed Marcy. "Hello?" Her roommate, Sierra Isaacson, said.  
  
"Hi Sierra it's Adam. Is Marcy there?"  
  
There was a pause and then Marcy's voice. 'Hey Adam. You hear how the trial went?'  
  
"Just got off the phone with Charlie. He said it sounds like it could go either way. CNN even did a story on it."  
  
'They did? I didn't think it was national news worthy. I bet you have been getting a lot of phone calls.'  
  
"That's why I'm calling. I've decided to disconnect my phone for a couple of days. If you need me, you can call my cell number: 555-2393." I covered the phone as I was hit by a coughing fit.   
  
'I better go so you can get some rest. Bye Adam.'   
  
I took the phone cord out of the telephone. I walked downstairs. My father was on the phone in his den. My mother wasn't home and neither was Kiley. She probably took her on an errand. I went into the kitchen and found Martha preparing dinner.  
  
"Hello Adam. You missed lunch but dinner will be ready at seven. Would you like a snack?"  
  
I shook my head and grabbed an apple. I took my medicine and cough medicine. Why did that stuff have to taste so terrible? "Could someone tell me when it's dinner? I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Of course Adam." She said turning back to the fish, she was preparing. There was a pot of soup simmering, which I guess was for me.  
  
***  
The rest of the day passed quickly. The next morning I had a doctor's appointment. I insisted on bringing my cellphone in. I wanted to know the verdict after it was announced.  
  
The doctor at first wouldn't let me bring my cellphone in. But I told him why and he changed his mind. He listened to my breathing and took x-rays of my chest. I was quite relieved when he told me I could still go back to school Monday. I was happy to hear that because it seemed I spend more time out of school then I do in it.  
  
My mother, who insisted on driving me there, took me to Schlotzkys for lunch. The cellphone came in with us. We both ordered pizzas. She said she wished she had my metabolism. Just as I was about to return our 'plates', my cellphone rang. I put them down. "Hello?"  
  
'Banks its Guy.'  
  
"What did the jury decide?"  
  
'Are you sitting down?'  
  
"Please tell me he didn't get off with just illegal possession of a handgun with a fine and community service."  
  
'Well the jury did find him guilty of illegal possession of a handgun.' He paused. I couldn't believe that Josh got off so easily! Now what? 'Oh and he was found guilty of attempted murder.' I almost thought I hadn't heard him right. Then I grinned. Thank goodness. 'So he'll be in Juvenile Hall until he's eighteen and serve the rest of the three years in a regular prison.'  
  
"He got five years?" I asked. My mother gave me a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah well it was attempted murder. He didn't actually kill you, you know. One other thing. Connie told me that before Terry left for New York last year he handed her those photocopied pages of the journal and she gave them to Josh. That's how Cranston got them. What Charlie? Banks I have to call you back. There's a board meeting at Eden Hall to decide what to do with the others involved. Someone will call you after it.' He hung up.  
  
I told my mother everything Guy said on the way home. She said she was happy everything ended this way. Of course, when I got home, I was ordered to go back to bed.  
  
***  
"Shh! Mrs. Banks said he was sleeping!" A voice said from the other side of the door. I opened my eyes and watched the door open. My room was suddenly crowded with people. I saw almost everyone on both hockey teams, Marcy, Lenny, Clara, Eric, and even Bombay.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked sitting up.   
  
"We thought we'd come tell you in person what the board decided." Charlie said. "Eden Hall is now missing a Varsity football team. Everyone that had been in last years ignored has been expelled. Actually, everyone that is in the ignored has been expelled. The board said last year was a warning."  
  
"Sam was pissed!" Eric said. "You should have seen Fulton and Portman walk up to them."  
  
"We just wanted to make sure they didn't go after you. We let them know we'd break every bone in their body if they even looked at you funny." Fulton said.  
  
"They were scared shitless." Portman grinned.  
  
"Wait what about Connie? Was she expelled," I asked.  
  
"Well yeah Adam." Marcy said. "Even if she got the gun away from Josh, she still participated in some of those activities. She confessed to rigging the paper mache fish to fall when it did. She didn't deny what she did."  
  
We laughed, joked, watched movies on my DVD player and had a good time. The hell that I went through since freshmen year was finally over.  
  
The end.  
  
***  
Notes: Yes I really am ending it there. Sometimes you just reach a spot that just feels like the end of the story. I've already started its sequel: Best Year of Your Life, which should be up also tonight. First chapter anyway. I have many ideas for that one.   
  
Dana  
Writing's life. Everything else is a hobby. 


End file.
